Dream Logos Wiki:April Fools' pranks
At midnight UTC on April 1 of every year since 2017, Drillimation has pulled off an annual April Fools' prank, which involves a complete redesign of the site's theme. The entire prank lasts from midnight UTC until midnight the following day at UTC. For Driller, it's 8PM Eastern Daylight Time. Rules All users are free to participate in making an April Fools' prank. The Rules of Conduct also apply when making pranks, so use common sense before deciding on a prank. According to the official Smash Wiki: Good pranks *A piece of readable satire, preferably built off what is already in the page, that would be considered funny by users with a half-decent sense of humor. *Jokes that connect with the theme of the main joke. Site-wide jokes are also great where possible. Bad pranks Any prank that violates the Rules of Conduct or Wikia's Terms of Service will be rejected. These include: *Violent, sexual, or otherwise inappropriate content, especially pertaining to real people (including DLW and DFW users and administrators). *Blatant removal of relevant information or replacing large amounts of text with one-line jokes. *Short, nonsensical trivia points or sentences which are notoriously difficult to find and remove without the scrutiny of the Recent Changes. *Replacing one word with another, or replacing all instances of a word or phrase with another. *Ruining the format or readability of the page. This includes: **writing illegible "engrish" or using unreadable fonts such as Wingdings, **using color in a way that makes text hard or impossible to read, **using obnoxiously large or small font sizes, and **breaking templates. *Overly complex or inside jokes. Prank targets Main page The main page is always done first. Usually, the main page graphic is replaced with something scary by Drillimation. Forums/Discussions Usually, a prank message with a piece of art is usually made. Userpages You can do whatever you want on your userpage. Past pranks 2017 *The background was replaced with the background used for Flandre Scarlet's spell cards from Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The theme color was changed to red, to reference the game's scenario of a red mist covering the site. *The slogan was replaced with "U. N. Owen Was Her!?", a reference to the theme music that plays during the fight with Flandre. *The forum post also said the same as above for the title, welcoming users to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and that we have "plenty of events" in the style of the first Mario Party game. (See it, also includes an old cover of the song that Driller made.) 2018 *The background was replaced with Photoshop Flowey from Undertale. Theme color remained the same. *The slogan was replaced with "Your Worst Nightmare!", a reference to the theme music during the fight with Photoshop Flowey. *The forum post says Flowey's dialogue before the fight. (See it, also includes an old picture of Kagami Ochiai, before she even got her hair tubes) 2019 *The background was replaced with a simplistic drawing of Flandre Scarlet with the face of Fawful. The same theme color from 2017 was used. The main page graphic was also replaced with an image of Remilia and Flandre Scarlet holding guns with red text that reads "SPASDOT Was Here." *The slogan was replaced with "U. N. Owen Has Chortles!", referencing Fawful's trademark catchphrase. *The forum post said that "he has fury", alongside a message in the style of what Jihadi John (Mohammad Emwazi) said to the Japanese government.